homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Braxton
'''Danny Braxton '''was the father of Darryl, Heath and Kyle Braxton. He's the ex-husband of Cheryl Braxton and the stepfather of Casey Braxton, who Danny believes is his son. He's also the grandfather to 4 grandchildren, Darcy Callahan, Rocco Scott-Braxton, Harley Lockwood-Braxton and Casey Sharpe Braxton. He's a convicted criminal and often rob things with his friend, Johnny Barrett. Backstory Danny married Cheryl and together they have 2 sons, Darryl and Heath. When Danny and Cheryl's marriage fell apart, Cheryl had an affair with her husband's friend, Johnny, who is married to Debbie Barrett. Cheryl became pregnant with Johnny's baby, but lies to Danny that he's the father. Casey was born and Danny raised him like a father. Danny and Cheryl later divorced and Danny hook up with another woman, who became pregnant with his son, Kyle. Danny and Johnny robbed a place, but was caught and arrested by the police, and he was sentenced to prison. Storylines Heath visits Danny in jail and receives an icy reception from him. They eventually relax into conversation and Danny reveals that he has regrets about letting his family go. Brax also visits Danny and realises he has not changed. He tells his father to give up his dream of freedom and Danny reveals that he was not aware Heath is trying to get him out. Brax later returns to the jail with Casey and Heath begins an appeal to free Danny. Danny attends his court hearing and is later freed. He turns up in Summer Bay and Brax allows him to spend the night at his house. Danny later moves into the caravan park and befriends Marilyn Chambers. Danny tells Brax that he wants his money back and starts playing games with him. Danny invites Marilyn out to dinner, while some guys that he hired knock Brax out and leave him in the bush. When Casey confronts his father, Danny manages to lie his way out of it. Danny hints to Brax that he is going to get his money back from his ex-wife, Cheryl, and Casey becomes aware of Danny's darker side. Danny learns that Casey's ex-girlfriend, Ruby Buckton has a lot of money and he befriends her, hoping to scam her out of the money. When Heath tells Danny about his son's progress in hospital, Danny does not seem to care. Heath confronts him and Danny lashes out, making Heath realise that he has not changed. Brax tells Danny to leave Casey alone, but he refuses. Danny is visited by Kyle Bennett, who gives him a gun and a fake passport. Danny learns that Casey has double crossed him, when Ruby moves into Summer Bay House. Danny attacks Casey, but he pretends to still be on his side. Casey accompanies his father to a motel and Danny robs the bar. They are caught by the owner and Danny pulls out his gun, forcing the owner to open the safe. Danny realises Casey is on Brax's side and asks him to shoot the owner. Casey refuses and shoots Danny instead. Danny is rushed to hospital, but dies in surgery.Braxton, Danny casey braxton Category:Help Me!